


Claim

by ladydragon76



Series: Storm Season [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, barbarian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Cue the Yackity Sax!
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)
Series: Storm Season [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/594169
Comments: 28
Kudos: 135





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear. This Barbarian AU is based upon the Fantasy/DnD Barbarian Trope and no inspiration was taken from ANY Native or Indigenous cultures. In fact. All references to life in the 'wilds', living in huts or tents, hunting for food, raising animals to eat, fighting with other clans, and 'bride' napping come from the author's own genetic history of 'white' Germanic Celts. For more information on this and WHY I am posting this additional note, [please click](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/360515.html) these [links](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/360853.html) which will take you to [my DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/364230.html). Further information can be found if you feel like digging through [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/LadyDraconis76) for it. Oh, and [this one too](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/364531.html).
> 
> To answer 'why Barbarian and not Nomad?'
> 
> 1\. Barbarian AU is a VERY accurate trope description to anyone familiar with Fantasy Fiction. It says exactly what sorts of tropes I'll be using.
> 
> 2\. 'Nomad' is not and never will be used by me for two reasons.  
> a. It is inaccurate. VERY few of the clans in my fics are nomadic.  
> b. There are ACTUAL, REAL, LIVING human people who ARE nomadic and I am NOT writing about them, nor do I take inspiration from their cultures.
> 
> 3\. The only other description that comes close, and remains accurate-ish is 'Tribal'. Which I will never use because there are ACTUAL, REAL, LIVING human people who are tribal, and I am NOT writing about them, nor do I take inspiration from their cultures.
> 
> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Storm Season  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Tailgate/Cyclonus  
>  **Warnings:** AU,  
>  **Notes:** The mental image I initially had is a bit different from the fic. I mean, I'd need to be able to draw a comic for what I originally imagined, so this will have to suffice and I hope it's still entertaining. ^_^
> 
> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> "Speaking" = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Weeks after the end of the fishing season, and Tailgate still wasn't used to how quiet it was. Nearly all of the survivors from his old clan had left with Megatron's clan to seek out a new life elsewhere. First Aid stayed, and Jazz did too. Ratchet and Wheeljack weren't going anywhere.

And then there was Tailgate.

He was waiting and didn't plan to stay too much longer, but going north to a new clan wasn't what he wanted. Tailgate understood. He really did. Those who had left had needed to. They had been hurt so badly that staying here only made the pain worse. They needed to be far away to heal. Many had struggled to believe that Tailgate hadn't been hurt that way too. That Cyclonus hadn't abused him or Wheeljack- never mind that there were others who hadn't been forced. Tailgate had given up trying to convince them and decided that until he could have what he wanted, Clan Dynobot was a good place to be. He didn't owe the others explanations about why he stayed.

Besides, Grimlock was a good leader. He didn't hold Tailgate's past against him- not that Tailgate had ever been rude like some of the others, but he sure hadn't made an effort to get to know the Dynobots before. They'd been big and intimidating, and tended to squash small things they hadn't happened to see, and Tailgate was ultimately small and squashable. He'd apologized anyways for being a coward about it and expressed his gratitude for being allowed to stay- however temporarily. Their little clan had plenty of food put away, and more game to hunt. Swoop had built his rabbit hut and been gifted a trio of good breeders from Sunstreaker, so the little clan would be growing its livestock now too.

Tailgate busied himself making blankets for the next storm season in case Clan Dynobot opted not to take Megatron up on his offer to come stay in his hot oil caverns. Tailgate had his next storm season planned out already, but he had to get there first. Until then, he was happy to contribute. After all, Clan Dynobot would be a good ally to have.

//Tailgate?// Wheeljack called as he crunched his way over the soft silicate. //Out here again, huh?//

//Am I needed?// Tailgate asked. He'd finished his part of the chores before walking out of the caves and down to the beach to watch the skies.

//Nah. Just wanted ta check on ya.//

Tailgate sighed a little and turned toward Wheeljack. //When do you think he'll come for me?// No sense playing coy with Wheeljack- he had always been insightful and observant.

Wheeljack shifted, one foot scuffing at the sand. //Gate... Ya know he can't? Not after everything.//

//He didn't hurt us. You know he didn't! He was helping us and knew it was wrong from the start, and felt bad-// Tailgate cut himself off when Wheeljack held up his hands.

//I know all that,// Wheeljack said softly and lowered his hands to hang at his sides. When he looked south toward Cyclonus' clan, Tailgate did too. //What I mean is that he can't go steal away any mates. None of his clan can. It don't matter that Cyclonus did what he could ta protect us. It don't matter that his friends did their best too. If he wants to make the point that he's not Galvatron, none of them can seek mates this season at all. And Cyclonus, as their new leader, can't come and steal ya away- no matter how much ya want him to. It's gonna be years before they can even make overtures toward gainin' mates.//

Tailgate cycled his vents and considered the sky, still hoping he'd see a dark spot drawing closer. //Well. I guess then that I have to make sure that _no one_ can ever doubt how much I love him and want to be his mate.//

Beside him, Wheeljack chuckled a little. //Can't abduct a Chieftain.//

Tailgate turned to look at his friend and smiled under his mask, a plan formulating in his mind. //No... But I _can_ abduct myself.//

~ | ~

Cyclonus looked up from where he and most of the rest of his much-dwindled clan were repairing and preparing their weapons for the hunt as the border guard flew in at a rush.

//What is it?// Cyclonus asked, standing as the others tensed. An attack was not unexpected- not after all that had been done, and word of Galvatron's demise had been spread quickly. They were vulnerable, and Cyclonus wasn't at all sure how he would handle such an attack. If they even had a right to defend themselves and territory, or if they should just run.

//A mech!// Freefall gasped, optics wide. //Your- I mean. The little white and blue one you protected.//

Cyclonus felt his spark stop. //Tailgate?!//

Freefall nodded. //He's at the border!//

//Tailgate came alone into this territory! It's hunting season!// Cyclonus launched without another thought, flying hard and fast back the way Freefall had come. He knew he should have waited, asked exactly where Tailgate was, but he hadn't thought, simply reacted.

Fear made his spark throb and his extremities feel tingly, and when he saw Tailgate, Cyclonus swooped down, barking out, //What were you thinking?!//

//Cyclonus!// Tailgate's visor was bright and he radiated happiness for the moment it took to click for him that Cyclonus was not pleased. //Uh... I-//

//This is our hunting season,// Cyclonus cut in and slung an arm toward the Spires. //The season when game is most prevalent. When _predacons_ are most prevalent and dangerous, and you came here alone, with no weapons or protection or thought!//

Tailgate blinked up at him, and Cyclonus desperately grasped after his anger, but he knew he was visibly shaken. //I didn't-//

//Think? Yes, I believe that.// Cyclonus cycled his vents and stepped forward with a hand out toward Tailgate. //Come. I must return you to your Chieftain.//

Tailgate wilted before his optics, but Cyclonus merely waited for the small hand to fold into his own, then pulled the little mech close and launched.

~

It wasn't that long of a flight, and Cyclonus was going pretty fast. Tailgate tried not to sulk or let his disappointment show in his field, but he wasn't sure how good a job he did.

Oh, and look, everyone was out watching their return.

As Cyclonus landed and set Tailgate on his feet, Grimlock stepped forward. //Cyclonus,// Grimlock greeted with a slight nod.

//Chieftain,// Cyclonus replied and bowed a bit deeper than a fellow Chieftain needed to. //My guards found Tailgate on our borders, and I felt it prudent to return him quickly. The predacons are moving and the Spires are not a safe place.//

That last sentence was spoken harder, and Tailgate knew it was for his benefit.

//Would you like to join us for midday meal?// Starscream offered, and Tailgate looked up at Cyclonus in hope, only for that hope to be dashed by the severe look on Cyclonus' face.

//I cannot, I'm afraid,// Cyclonus said with another slight bow toward Starscream. //We were preparing for a hunt when the guard came for me. I must return.//

//Fly safe,// Grimlock said and they all watched as Cyclonus took off. //Tailgate?// he asked once Cyclonus was gone.

Tailgate huffed, brushed his plating off, and stared southward. //Yes, Chieftain?//

There was a snicker Tailgate thought might have been Starscream. Grimlock said, //You sure about this.//

Was he sure? Stars above. Tailgate turned to look up at Grimlock, huffed again, then stomped off. He needed a better plan was all. He needed Cyclonus to see that he was serious.

~ | ~

Tailgate was better prepared this time. When the patrol stopped him, he had a weapon and had coated himself in aluminum powder to help mask his scent from the predacons. It gave the guards enough pause that he was able to speak before one of them took off to go warn Cyclonus.

//I love him,// Tailgate opened with. //He's a good mech.//

//He is,// one of the guards replied. //I... wasn't part of his circle before, but...// He shook his head and shame filled his field. //Our Chieftain will be angry you've returned.//

Tailgate shook his head. //He's not angry I came, he's afraid I could be hurt. He's afraid of any of you being hurt because of me. He's brave and kind and everything I want in a mate, but I can't abduct a Chieftain, and Cyclonus can't abduct me because of what Galvatron did.//

//He'll be angry with us if you're hurt,// the second guard said.

//I will be Cyclonus' mate,// Tailgate stated and planted his feet, arms crossed over his chest. //The only question is, are you going to run and tattle on me, or help your Chieftain be happy?//

The first guard crossed his arms over his chest too and smirked. //And how are we going to help you make him happy?//

//Other than picking you up and flying you home before he finds out?// the second grumbled.

Tailgate smirked right back at them under his mask. //Help me abduct myself, of course! If the Spires are so dangerous, then it's best I have someone take me straight to his home, right?//

The first guard snickered, but the second shook his head. //You do this,// the second said, //and you're on your own. I won't cover for you.//

//I'm Clatter,// the first guard- Clatter said. //He's Rockslide. And you know what... I think you'll be good for Cyclonus, so yes, I'll help you, but only if you promise not to tell our Chieftain that I did.//

Tailgate's spark thrilled and he bounced up and down. //Deal!//

The flight in was a bit slow, but Tailgate didn't blame Clatter for that. He was being cautious. Still, they made it much faster than Tailgate would have alone, and he didn't have to figure out how to climb up to the platforms on his own.

//Cyclonus is here, but I'm not sure where,// Clatter whispered as they dipped around a spire and touched down on the edge of a platform. //I'm not going to risk going any further though, so the rest is up to you.//

//I appreciate it,// Tailgate whispered back, head craning around, but there was no one in sight.

//Yeah, well... don't,// Clatter said and edged back. //I did _nothing_ , remember? I never helped you.// Then he was gone, over the side of the platform and flying quickly away.

Tailgate nibbled at his lip and tried to get his bearings. This was good. He was here, and all he needed to do was find the way to Cyclonus' home and wait. With a firm nod to himself, Tailgate crossed the platform and rounded the spire only to draw up short at the sight of Cyclonus. He stepped back but it was too late.

//Tailgate?// Cyclonus gaped for a moment, then his optics went narrow. //What is this?! What have I told you?//

//I'm armed and I masked my scent,// Tailgate replied, planting the butt of his spear on the decking and throwing his shoulders back. Another pair of mechs appeared, and they stared between Cyclonus and Tailgate in open and confused curiosity. //I understand why you can't-//

//No!// Cyclonus snapped and swept forward to scoop Tailgate up.

//But, Cyclonus!//

//Are you mad?// Cyclonus demanded, already flying fast back to the northeast. //Are you addled? Did I not make it clear the amount of danger you are in by coming here?//

//Did I not make it clear, I want you?// Tailgate shot back.

Cyclonus' jaw clenched. //That cannot be, and you know why.//

//Because of what Galvatron did,// Tailgate replied, voice raised to be heard over the wind of their passage. He would have argued more, but he could already see the curve of Clan Dynobot's beach. Cyclonus really must have been pushing the speed this time. Stars, he was fast.

With a heaved sigh, Tailgate let Cyclonus land and set him on his feet.

//Do not be so foolish again,// Cyclonus said, but Tailgate, despite the disappointment drowning his own spark, felt it- a flicker of longing in Cyclonus' field before he launched and flew away.

Tailgate narrowed his optics. //This is not over,// he growled, and set off after the fading dot of Cyclonus in the sky. It would take him days to walk back, but he had all the supplies he needed.

~ | ~

//Wow, what's going on?// Skywarp asked, startling the whole group surrounding Tailgate.

Tailgate glanced up at the two visiting Seekers, but Starscream drew his attention back. //You know, Tailgate, I hate to say it, but maybe you need to accept his no?//

//Who's no?// Thundercracker asked.

//Cyclonus,// Tailgate replied and felt his shoulders pressed down by an invisible weight. //I want to be his mate, but he can't abduct me because of Galvatron, but I _know_ he wants me,// he said, looking back up at Starscream. //It's there in his field, and no! I'm not imagining it,// he added, glaring in Ratchet's direction. //He just doesn't want me to get hurt, and he doesn't want others thinking he coerced me into being with him.//

//How many times have you gone?// Thundercracker asked.

//Today was the fifth,// Tailgate answered and heaved a sigh. He was tired, or he would just set out again, but he'd really had to climb the spire all by himself this time, and his arms and legs ached from the strain.

//Wanna make it a sixth?//

/Warp,// Starscream said in warning, but Tailgate's gaze snapped up to the dark Seeker.

//You would fly me?// Tailgate asked.

//No, Warp,// Thundercracker said. //This isn't our clan, or our business.//

//TC! It's true love!// Skywarp crouched in front of Tailgate. //And no, I wouldn't fly you, I'd teleport you.//

//No, Warp, wait-//

But Tailgate reached for Skywarp as the Seeker reached for him, and the world turned inside out.

~

Tailgate reeled as they landed on a platform, clutching his head.

//Hey, mechs! Just dropping off Tailgate! Bye, Gate! Good luck!// And with that Skywarp was gone in a purple flash and _vop_ of displaced air.

//He's coming!// someone shouted.

Someone else grabbed Tailgate's arm. //Quick! This way!//

Tailgate stumbled as he was dragged along by the arm, and then the mech gave up and simply lifted him to run. He found himself shoved through a door flap, managed to look up in time to see the mech give him a wink, and then dropped to his aft.

In Cyclonus' home.

Tailgate's spark throbbed, and he scrambled back to his feet and rushed over to the bed, pulling out the rope he'd brought for just this occasion. There was noise outside, voices which grew closer. Tailgate looped the rope around his wrist then hurried to tie the other end to the corner of Cyclonus' bed mats. He wished there was a post or something more secure, but this would do. He was hardly going to try to escape after all.

//No, I will not reconsider,// Cyclonus said, the door flap lifting.

Tailgate flipped around and planted his aft right in the middle of the bedding, tied wrist on display, just in time to see Cyclonus turn and face him.

Red optics when wide in shock, and Tailgate had to fight down the urge to laugh as Cyclonus looked back and forth between him and the door a few times.

//Look,// Tailgate began, the desire to laugh dying as he realized that this was serious and going to be his last chance. //If you _really_ don't want me, I'll go home and leave you be. But I want you.//

//You don't-//

//Don't you dare tell me what I want!// Tailgate snapped, voice raised. He was tired of Cyclonus interrupting him instead of listening. //I do want you. And after all this do you really think there is any doubt at all, in any of our clans, that I chose this? And I know exactly who you are. You're the clan leader trying to help his people after tragedy. Who helped protect innocent mechs from a tyrant. I know the Spires are dangerous and hard, and I know I'm small and not a warrior or fighter.//

Cyclonus cycled his vents and stepped closer, kneeling at the side of his bed, but he stayed silent.

//I'm small, but I can craft. I can prep kills and know how to store them. I can even help with this new peace because I'll tie your new clan to the other two in this area. But those are just the benefits of having me around.// Tailgate retracted his mask and visor, needing Cyclonus to see his face, read the truth in his words. //I've given this a lot of thought. And I'm not so naive that I can't choose for myself. I love you. I want you. I want to be your mate.// He paused, watching Cyclonus' face, though he really couldn't tell whether he was getting through or not. There was nothing else for it, so Tailgate asked, //So what will it be, Cyclonus? Am I going home again, or am I already there?//

Silence stretched out between them, and Tailgate forced himself to remain still, his plating as relaxed as he could make it given the tension in the air. Cyclonus stared back, then slowly rose and turned toward the door. Tailgate clenched his jaw and fists and resisted the urge to beg one last time.

Cyclonus pulled the flap back. //My mate and I are not to be disturbed.//

Tailgate gasped and wild cheering rose from outside. Cyclonus secured the flap, and Tailgate's spark leapt as _his mate_ turned back toward him. The loop of rope was slipped off Tailgate's wrist, widened, and then Cyclonus pulled it over his own hand and laid down on the bedding.

//It seems I am to be claimed,// Cyclonus said, his voice a deeper rumble than Tailgate had ever heard it before. It sent a zing of hot awareness licking through his lines and he scooted closer, one hand reaching to press down on Cyclonus' chest plating, just over his spark.

//Thoroughly,// Tailgate promised, and lean in for a kiss to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
